Princess Luna
Teal |mane = Light blue starfield |coat = Grayish purple |cutie mark = Crescent moon on a dark purple background |twitter = mlp_luna |twitter2= |timezone = GMT+2 }} Princess Luna ( ), formerly Nightmare Moon, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia and the antagonist in the first two episodes of the series. She is transformed back to her former self by the Elements of Harmony and returns to her duty of raising the moon and stars over Equestria every night. Skills Being one of the alicorn ponies, Princess Luna possess magic far beyond normal unicorn ponies. She is able to control the moon and the night sky, bringing them out each night and then moving them away to make room for the dawn. History One thousand years ago Legend states that one thousand years ago, the day and night cycle of Equestria was ruled by two sisters: Luna, the younger, who brought the night, and Celestia, who brought the day. However, Luna grew jealous of her sister: the ponies of Equestria all enjoyed and loved Celestia's daylight, but were all asleep at night. No one was awake to appreciate the beautiful night she had worked so hard to create. Eventually, this jealousy and bitterness drove Luna to become Nightmare Moon, and prevent Celestia from bringing forth the sun. She intended to keep Equestria in eternal night. Her older sister, with great sadness and regret, stopped Nightmare Moon by using the Elements of Harmony, and imprisoned her within the moon. Henceforth she became known as the Mare in the Moon and knowledge of her slowly drifted to the area of myths. Escape A thousand years passed. The studious Twilight Sparkle read about the legend which prophesied Nightmare Moon will return on the night of the Summer Sun Celebration, held in honor of Princess Celestia and the longest day in Equestria. As foretold, Nightmare Moon escaped and soon appeared in place of Celestia at the festival. Twilight was the only pony, with the exception of Celestia, who anticipated Nightmare Moon's return. but she did not warn anyone as Celestia encouraged her to use her time to make friends. Once again Nightmare Moon desired to bring forth eternal night upon Equestria. Twilight knew that only the Elements of Harmony could stop her, and set out on a quest to find them along with her five new friends: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Overhearing this, the evil mare tried to stop them with different obstacles. After many hardships, the six ponies realized that their own virtues as friends were the true Elements of Harmony. Using the six elements: honesty, kindness, generosity, loyalty, laughter, and magic, the ponies were able to transform Nightmare Moon back into Luna. Forgiveness Purged of her dark feelings, Nightmare Moon was transformed back into Princess Luna. Celestia offered her sister to put the past aside and start anew, with the two of them ruling Equestria together as equals. Filled with remorse and shame for her actions, a tearful Luna apologized, said she missed her and accepted. The two sisters were thus reunited and the balance of day and night was restored. Current status Luna is once again responsible for bringing the night and has much work to do with the Stars her big Sister and her dark sister. She has Trixie, the showmare, as an apprentice now and tries to teach her the magic of the night time. Through some funny circumstances she felt in love with Big McIntosh of the Apple family but unfortunately as he is a workpony and Luna the princess of the night, they don't have as much time as they would like. Category:Show Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Mares